InuYasha: Kaiya's story
by xStarlessxEyesx
Summary: Kaiya is the daughter of a wolf demon general and a celestial being when her parents die she is sent to stay with InuYasha and his family when he was seven. The demon that killed Kaiya's father kills InuYasha's mother and separates him and Kaiya. 57 years
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha**

**By: melissa bonnar**

**chapter 1: past times **

**Durring the harsh times of the year 1534 Japan, when demons, angels, celestial beings, and half kinds were among the humans on Earth. There was a small village in the western part of Japan called "Coricos", a young maiden of 14 named Kaiya lived there, she was blessed with beauty beyond comparible her long light brown hair was always up in a messy ponytail with strands hanging down in her face, she had dark blue eyes as blue as the night sky but as deep as the ocean, and her delicate pale skin was as soft as water. All though she was indeed blessed with such beauty she also had a curse, she was not human at all not even the slightest part of her, her mother,Miyoko, was a true Celestial Being which is where her beauty came from, but her father,Kisho, was full blooded wolf demon which is where here other features came from :wolf ears atop her head instead of normal ears, fangs, unusual blue eyes, and claws. Her parents broke the rules of humanity, there wasn't very many occasions of which demons would be with humans or celestial beings and when it happened the child had unusually bad and depressing events take place in his/her life. On the night after Miyoko gave birth to Kaiya, she went to a shrine and prayed that the gods would not let her daughter fall into misfortunes, of which she named her Kaiya meaning "Forgiveness". **

**1477**

**Everything went alright after that, Kaiya lived in a huge manor in the Forest of Spirits with her mother and father, then her father being a General, was called off on duty the Panther Tribe was going against the Dog demons wanting their land in the Western Plains, the Wolf General was friends with the Dog General and stayed in his territory so of course his troops were at the Dog army's service. Six years passed nothing happened, another year went by and Miyoko became ill, then one of their servents ran in the room that Miyoko was resting in with Kaiya and another person trailing behind. The other person was not Kisho, he was the Dog demon General Inutaishou, he went to Miyoko's side and sat next to her.**

**"Miyoko, I have no sympathy for losses in war, but as Kisho was a strong ally I shall take all the sympathy necessary. I'm sorry but...Kisho was ambushed his camp was attacked, Kisho is dead." Inutaishou's voice went off track.**

**"In my heart...I knew it would happen...Inutaishou...I knew that the misfortune would befall us, because we took it for granite...will you do me a favor?" Miyoko asked softly, her dark brown hair was dischevled and messy, her sad golden eyes filled with sad tears.**

**"Anything."**

**"Inutaishou, make sure Kaiya gets a place to go...I don't have much time to live so please take her someplace safe I don't want her to be here when I go." Tears poured out of her eyes, Inutaishou nodded. "Come here Kaiya dear." Miyoko gestured for the small seven year old to hug her Kaiya held her mother tightly as she spoke. "Kaiya you are going to go with Inutaishou, listen to me you won't see me again. Here take this and never take it off." She took off her necklace it was a red sphere. "This will bring you luck in the most unusual of times. I love you dear Kaiya." She kissed her daughters head and she kissed her mother's head back.**

**Inutaishou took Kaiya away after that, Kaiya had tears in her eyes she had no idea that she had just lost her only family she had ever known. Kaiya at the time had dark brown hair, gold eyes, her hair was kept in a bun that turned into a twisted briad at the end with red lace, she wore a white kimono with red outlining. Kaiya was taken on a long journey of which she got to know this Inutaishou, even though she was young she understood most of what he meant. Inutaishou taught Kaiya what kinds of animals were good and what were dangerous, what kind of herbs healed and what kinds were to poison. Kaiya learned all of this even though she was only seven years old. Soon they found themselves in a huge village that was very busy, Inutaishou walked through the village to a huge manor on the eastern edge of the village, he gestured for Kaiya to wait outside. She listened and stood waiting, a few minutes passed and she got bored eventually as children do she wandered off. She found a small red ball next to a tree by the bridge, she took it and went to play, after a few moments a small boy about the same age as her with long silver hair, a red kimono, and gold eyes walked up to her.**

**"What are you doing crazy girl?" He asked with a cocky tone.**

**"Uhh...umm..." She was scared of this boy, he had silver dog ears at the top of his head, fangs, and claws, and even though she had the exact same things she was afraid of him.**

**"Forget it, wanna play with me?" He smiled sweetly.**

**She smiled back. "Yes!"**

**They played ball for a while throwing it to eachother, then Inutaishou showed up and watched them. He was accompanied by a beautiful human woman, with long black hair and a pink kimono, with dark brown eyes, she watched with a smile on her face like it was the first time she had ever been happy. **

**"InuYasha, it seems you have a new friend." She said happily. Inutaishou went over to Kaiya.**

**"Kaiya this is my son InuYasha, soon you shall meet my other son Sesshomaru also. But I have to take leave of here and go back to my post, This is InuYasha's mother Izayoi, she will take care of you though." He patted InuYasha on the head, kissed Kaiya's forehead, and kissed Izayoi's soft pink lips. Then he took leave. Izayoi extended her hand to Kaiya, Kaiya accepted it, InuYasha grabbed his mother's other hand and they walked to the manor. Inside the manor smelled of freshly cooked food.**

**"InuYasha show Kaiya where to sit at while I get supper ready." Izayoi went away after that. InuYasha took Kaiya's hand and led her into a room with a long table with four cusions placed down, he sat on a cusion and Kaiya sat by him. Moments later a young boy about a few years older than Kaiya and InuYasha walked in and sat on the other side of Kaiya, giving her weird looks.**

**"Who are you?" He asked snottily.**

**"K..Kaiya.." The boy had long silver hair like InuYasha but his eyes were darker gold, his ears were normal except for the unusual point at the tip, a blue cresent moon shape on his forehead, and he had two strips of purple marks on each of his cheeks, and red above his eyes.**

**"Okay." He smirked. "I'm hungry Ms. Izayoi!"**

**"Hold on Sesshomaru." Izayoi said, a few moments later she and another woman walked into the room with plates of food and set them down infront of everyone. Izayoi then sat down between Sesshomaru and InuYasha, and the other woman smiled and dissappeared into another room. The food was good, bowls of rice, fried fish, and other meats, salads of the finest vegetables, and pure mountain water. After they ate it was time to wash up. **

**"Sesshomaru this is Kaiya, she will be staying with us for awhile, would you and InuYasha mind showing here where the spring is and wait for her to get done but don't watch her. Then you two can bathe."**

**"Alright mother." InuYasha happily agreed.**

**"Sure thing I guess Ms. Izayoi." Sesshomaru said quite plainly.**

**Izyaoi got a small girl's kimono and gave it to Kaiya.**

**"Wear this to bed dear and I'll have a brand new kimono made for you." **

**Kaiya accepted the kimono and gave her thanks. She knew she would like having two new friends and a new protector. Kaiya followed Sesshomaru and InuYasha to the hotspring not far into the woods by the manor. The night air was warm, and the stars were out so bright with the half moon. Sesshomaru and InuYasha soon came to a stop, infront of them was a spring with steam comming from it. **

**"We'll wait here while you bathe just set your clothes on a rock and then go wash, if you need anything just yell for us." InuYasha smiled. **

**"Alright, thanks." Kaiya said and turned away from them and went to a big rock that was taller than herself. She undressed behind the rock and slipped into the water, it was nice and refreshingly warm. Kaiya's mind began to wander, she looked down at her chest which the red necklace hung off of her neck, the sphere was beautiful but she remembered her mother's last words of not to take it off. She cried softly remembering of how she will never see her mother again, or for that matter her father. She had no parents, her mind wandered back to its place as she bathed more.**

**InuYasha sat on the ground playing with sticks and rocks, Sesshomaru, being 10 at the time, on the other hand had taken a liking to this new girl, he tried to watch her but everytime he tried to InuYasha would look at him weirdly. Kaiya finished and got out of the water and went to dress in the kimono Izayoi gave to her. She put it on, it was beautiful made of rich silks, it was dark red with black trim, she let her hair fall down and drip. Then walked out to meet the boys where she left them. **

**"How was the water?" InuYasha asked. **

**"Warm. You should try it." She smiled at him. **

**"I will. Be back in a minute." InuYasha said as he walked off to the spring. **

**Sesshomaru stood there with Kaiya. He was actually afraid to talk with her, he never had this problem altough he never liked a girl just usually he called the village girls ugly worthless humans. Kaiya was different though, she was not human or all demon. He couldn't find the words to talk to her.**

**"Nice night huh?" Kaiya asked Sesshomaru.**

**"Yeah, I like the stars.."**

**"I'm tired do you think you can take me back now before you bathe?" **

**"Sure. InuYasha I'm taking Kaiya back to the manor!" **

**Sesshomaru then lead the way back. **

**"So is Izayoi your mother too I never heard you call her mother?" **

**"No she is not, I'm only here because after my mother died my father found a new love with the human Izayoi, and soon afterward she became pregnant with my younger brother InuYasha, I don't claim any of them as my family I only show respect for Izayoi because my father told me to." Sesshomaru said.**

**"Oh."**

**"So what about you I know your father was the Wolf demon General Kisho but who was your mother?"**

**"Her name was Miyoko, she was neither human nor demon." Kaiya was silent after that, Sesshomaru walked her to the porch then left.**

**Kaiya walked in and found Izayoi feeding the fire.**

**"Ms. Izayoi where will I be sleeping tonight?" Kaiya asked politely.**

**"Come I will show you." Izayoi lead her down a hall and came to a stop at a door. "This will be your new room, if you need anything just find me or one of my three servents, Nato, Ishla, or Izoni. They can be found anywhere. Or you can always ask Sesshomaru or InuYasha."**

**"Goodnight Ms. Izayoi." Kaiya said hugging her then dissappearing into the room.**

**"Goodnight Kaiya." Izayoi went back down the hall.**

**Kaiya found a lit lantern by a bedroll and blankets, she laid down and covered up then blew out the lantern. She was roughly woken from a deep sleep by InuYasha, by him were Sesshomaru and Izayoi, Izayoi and InuYasha's face were filled with fear, Sesshomaru's was of anger. **

**"Whats going on?" Kaiya whispered.**

**"Demons are attacking the village we have to leave." InuYasha said. **

**Kaiya took nothing only the kimono that she had on. InuYasha took his mother's hand while Kaiya took her other hand, Sesshomaru ran alone as he wanted it. They went out of the manor through the back way but demons still were there. It was as if they were looking for Izayoi, as if they were enemies of Inutaishou. Sesshomaru cleared some of the demons from their path, as he was young he was still a full blooded demon. Then just as they might have gotten away a giant demon appeared before them and threw Sesshomaru all the way to the other side of the village. **

**"Sesshomaru!" Yelled Izayoi. Even if Sesshomaru didn't like her and was not her son, she still treated him as she would InuYasha.**

**"You human, you are the wife of Inutaishou the Dog General are you not? And the Sesshomaru you speak of and the other silver haired one are his pups are they not?" The demon spoke horridly. Kaiya began to cry.**

**"Yes. Please let us go!" Izayoi yelled.**

**"I can not do that, you all must die." He sniffed the air. "And that girl, she is the daughter of Kisho the Wolf General? I had great pleasure in taking his life."**

**"You killed my father!" Kaiya yelled while tears streamed off of her face.**

**"Yes I did, you see I am the demon Gatenbaru, chief demon in the war, but I was sent here to kill all of you it seems I have killed Sesshomaru for I'm sure if he was Inutaishou's son he would have came back to kill me." The demon blew fire from his mouth and tried to burn them but Izayoi threw InuYasha and Kaiya out of the way then jumped out of the way herself. The demon slashed his claws at InuYasha and Kaiya, they turned to await their fate when they heard a rip. They turned back around to see Izayoi laying on the ground with a giant claw sticking out of her stomache. **

**"Mother!" **

**"InuYasha listen to me run run away as fast as you can take Kaiya with you protect her, I love you!" Izayoi then lay motionless on the ground. InuYasha took Kaiya's arm and ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast for a kid, the demon was right behind them though. Gatenbaru slashed and knocked Kaiya far away from Inuyasha then knocked InuYasha a different way.**

**Kaiya woke up two days afterward to find she was in a hut. She walked out of the room to find an old woman sitting by a fire.**

**"Who are you?" Kaiya asked.**

**"I found ye in the forest when I was going to get some herbs and brought ye back here. My name is Akina, do ye have any family young girl?" Akina asked handing Kaiya a cup of herbal tea.**

**"My name is Kaiya, no I do not have any family, they died. Did you find a young boy anywhere near me?"**

**"No I did not I only found ye, well if ye don't have any family then ye are welcome to stay with me as long as ye like."**

**"Thank you, but don't you even want to know what I am and where I'm from first?" Kaiya asked confused this woman would take her in so willingly.**

**"I will find out more about ye as time passes. Now I guess thats settled then, I will teach ye many things and I see ye have come out of rough times as yer kimono shows. I shall make ye one soon enough."**

**Kaiya was taught many things, her mind wandered from time to time, she forgot the names InuYasha and Sesshomaru. But never forgot the boys themselves, and she never forgot the name Gatenbaru. The old woman died with time but she did learn many things about Kaiya's past, and left everything to Kaiya for she had no children of her own. But Kaiya didn't stay in the village she went to find Gatenbaru to get revenge for her father's death. Kaiya lives forever and stays as young-looking as 14 forever because of the celestial being in her. She was educated in swordfighting and learned how to use a bow and arrow, she knew more about herbs. **

**1534**

**57 years later Kaiya is staying in Coricos, her beauty yet blemished, her long light brown hair was always up in a messy ponytail with strands hanging down in her face, she had dark blue eyes as blue as the night sky but as deep as the ocean, and her delicate pale skin was as soft as water. One day she walked into the village tavern and ordered a round of sakai. As her order came round she listened to two mens conversation, the men looked like travelers.**

**"Yes for the last time Anay, the seal of InuYasha has been broken by the incarnation of Kikyou the Priestess. InuYasha the formidable half demon is released once more, but he has joined the incarnated priestess's side and they are in search for the Shikon Jewel. Accompanied by a monk, young fox demon, and a demon slayer."**

**Kaiya stopped in the middle of her drink and spit it out. "InuYasha!" Her memory of the name jumped and she remembered his name. She laid money down and avoided the stares as she walked out. Kaiya quickly got her things and set out to find her long lost friend...**

**A/N: I know thats not how Izayoi died but had to make it go with my story. The next chapter will be caught up with the rightful ages. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Kichi Kaiya Joins InuYasha

**Chapter 2: kichi (kaiya) Joins Inuyasha's group**

**After many days of seaching Kaiya stopped to rest in a forest. The forest had a familiar scent about it. She came across a huge tree, a woman was standing infront of it touching a spot on the tree that looked as if an arrow was once there. The woman was beautiful, she had long black hair that was put into a loosley hung ponytail, soft brown eyes, and delicate pale skin, she wore red kiomono pants and a white kimono shirt. Kaiya walked out into view of the woman and walked up to her, the woman had an arrow set on her bow and had it pointed to Kaiya.**

**"Please I mean you no harm woman." Kaiya said putting her hands in view.**

**"Who are you and what do you want here?" She said lowering her bow slowly.**

**"My name is Kaiya, I am looking for an old friend thats all. May I have your name?" Kaiya said extending a hand as to shake the woman's hand, the woman accepted her hand.**

**"Kikyou is my name." She said coldly.**

**"Kikyou...you don't happen to be the priestess Kikyou the same who put a seal on the demon InuYasha and her rencarnation broke the seal?" Kaiya said excitedly.**

**"Yes that would be me."**

**"Could you please tell me the story from the begining I don't know it and the friend I'm looking for is in fact InuYasha."**

**"Uh...I will tell you as much as I know come." She sat down under the tree, Kaiya joined her. "You see 50 years ago I was the protector of the Shikon no tama Jewel, I therefore met many demons, but one certain half demon kept poping up no matter how many times I spared his life, InuYasha. Gradually we fell in love, and decided to use the Shikon Jewel to turn InuYasha human, but it wasn't to be, on the afternoon we decided to meet eachother in the plains. I got there but he wasn't to be found, soon after I waited he showed up but he had no intention to use the Jewel to turn human, he slashed my back really bad, but with my last ounce of strength I tracked him down and bound him to this very tree, for a 50 years sleep which was so possed to last for eternity. I died from the gash on my back, and the Shikon Jewel was burned with my body. 50 years later a girl named Kagome was dragged out of a well nearby, dragged from the future, she is my rencarnation, she was going to die but then she saw InuYasha on the tree her pressence awakened him and she had the power to take him out of the seal. She did and my younger sister Kaede put a rosary on him a rosary that never comes off but because of this rosary Kagome has the ability to say "Sit" and InuYasha will infact fall to the ground. The Jewel came out of Kagome's side since it was burned with my body, soon after this Kagome accidentaly shattered the Jewel with her arrow when a demon bird swallowed it, and a demon witch revived my body and sucked my soul from Kagome almost killing her. Now they are looking for the Shikon Jewel shards to put it back together. But a mist of other events uncoiled." She paused for a moment. "I turned out that a demon named Naraku had pitted me and InuYasha against eachother, He disguised himself a InuYasha and he was the one to slash my back, then he made sure the real InuYasha was in the right place at the worng time when I bound him. InuYasha is also tracking Naraku down to kill him. We still have feelings for eachother but I'm afraid he has developed feelings for this Kagome. That is all I know I'm afraid." Kikyou stopped got up and touched the spot once more then said her fairwell and left.**

**"Thank you Kikyou. Well I guess its off to find InuYasha again. I'll see you soon Inu-boy!" Kaiya touched the spot also and sniffed it to get InuYasha's scent freshly in her mind.**

**Kaiya set off again but it wasn't long before she found a strong wiff of InuYasha's scent in fact it was in the mountains not far from the forest. She looked over and found a camp on the base of the mountains. There was a hotspring nearby so Kaiya decided to wash up before she saw him again. She ran to the hotspring unnoticed by any of the figures she saw by the fire. She slipped into the hotspring after she undressed, the night was just like the night when she went into the hotspring in the village where InuYasha and his brother Sesshomaru lived, the moon was just like that night also. She washed then got out of the spring but before she got dressed she heard a noise on the other side of the hotspring, she got back in the water and peered over the rocks, she saw a man in the water. The man had long silver hair, with fuzzy silver ears sticking out of his hair, his eyes were golden, and his skin was fairly toned. **

**"Its him." The words slipped carelessly from her mouth as she watched how much InuYasha had changed. InuYasha looked up when he heard someone's voice. Kaiya hid behind the rocks again.**

**"Whos' there!" InuYasha yelled. When there was no answer he became agitated. "Urr...Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled slashing the big rock Kaiya was hiding behind, she quickly put her arms over her chest. InuYasha looked at her puzzled as to who she was. "Who are you?" InuYasha asked harshly.**

**"InuYasha?"**

**"Yeah whats it to you!"**

**"InuYasha I found you..."**

**"Who the hell are you?"**

**"...Kichi, I heard of your story and wanted to join you and your friends, I'm strong and smart, I can be of use, and I have a grudge against Naraku." Kaiya lied.**

**"Kichi, what do you have against Naraku?"**

**"Enough to kill him."**

**"I see, I'll think about it, but you would have to get my comrades permission first, but for now can I bathe in peace?"**

**"Sure thing. InuYasha." Kaiya laughed.**

**She got out when she knew InuYasha wasn't looking and got into her white kimono with a pale pink trim, her brown leather glove with a blue tie around it, put her hair up in a messy ponytail, and her red sphere necklace that her mother gave to her. Then she walked out to wait for InuYasha, he soon after came out and got dressed into his red Robe of the Fire Rat. **

**"Is that the rosary that never comes off of which Kagome has the power to say 'Sit' and you fall?" She asked noticing the necklace on him.**

**"What? How do you know this?" InuYasha asked with confusion in his voice.**

**"I have sources. So what are your comrades names and jobs, I only know of you and the rencarnated priestess Kagome."**

**"Well there is Miroku he is a monk, Sango she is a demon slayer, Sango's pet Kirara she is a Two tailed Neko, and Shippo he is a young fox demon. Thats about it other than the occasional Myoga my father's old friend the flea demon who is wise but runs whenever there is trouble." InuYasha said the way back to the camp was silent.**

**When they got there a girl rushed to InuYasha.**

**"Ya know you could tell us where you're going once in awhile. You scared us." She said. The girl was like Kikyou except for her skin was toned more, and her black hair was a little shorter and down.**

**"Shut up. Nevermind any of that, this is Kichi, she is after Naraku for reasons she wants to keep to herself until everyone gets more aquainted. She wants to join us, I want you all to give your opinion."**

**"I say alright the more the merrier." Said Kagome.**

**"We could use the help. I'm Sango."**

**"You're beautiful. I'm Miroku." **

**InuYasha punched Miroku on the head.**

**"We already know your answer, sorry Kichi I forgot to mention Miroku was a lecher."**

**"Thats alright, I can deal with it, its actually flattering." Kaiya laughed.**

**"I like her shes got a sense of humor. I'm Shippo." **

**"Its settled then Kichi is the new member of our group." InuYasha said, eyeing Kaiya for some reason her scent tugged at his mind.**

**"Well I'm beat. Come on Shippo, lets get the bedrolls out and give the extra one to Kichi." Kagome said motioning for Shippo to follow her, he did. They got out 5 bedrolls and spread them out separately, Kagome laid down with Shippo after saying goodnight to everyone, Sango took a bedroll and fell asleep holding Kirara, Miroku laid down and stared at his hand, InuYasha sat up on his bedroll, while Kaiya laid down.**

**"Kichi, so where did you come from?" InuYasha asked.**

**"I am from Coricos, I was raised by an old woman, but that was long ago, as you know I'm a demon but I am also a Celestial Being, I live forever without aging."**

**"So how old are you?"**

**"I am 57 but I will forever appear like this."**

**"You smell familiar, why is that, have you ever lived anyother place than Coricos?"**

**"Uh...no I haven't. Sorry but I would have remembered you." Kaiya lied. Kaiya figured that she shouldn't tell him the truth just yet. "Goodnight Inu-boy." She said as she fell asleep. **

**The next morning Kaiya was awoken by Kagome, Miroku went to wash up, InuYasha went to train with Shippo and Kirara, and Kagome, Sango, and Kaiya were left alone. Kagome was cooking breakfast it was nothing fancy just some fish and vegetables, Kaiya ate then sat there with Kagome and Sango.**

**"So Kichi, how did you find us?" Kagome asked.**

**"I followed InuYasha's scent, I've heard so many stories of you're guy's adventures it sounded like an interesting life to lead so I found you all to join plus kill Naraku." **

**"Oh I see, so you kind of look up to InuYasha?"**

**"Yeah you can say that I guess."**

**"So what are you?"**

**"Half wolf demon, half Celestial Being. Not human. I know many things about alot of different subjects though, I know different powers and magics. I know about yours, Kikyous,and InuYasha's love triangle, and of many things on that subject, I know of how you got here and how you shattered the Shikon no tama, Its kind of scary actually but I learned it all from one person a person you know quite well."**

**"Who would that be Kichi?" Kagome asked worridly.**

**"Kikyou herself of course, she told me while I was on my search for all of you to join you and I saw her by the tree of which she had bound InuYasha to long ago. But enough about me, I wanna know how you got here from the future she didn't talk much on that subject but it keeps tugging at the back of my mind." Kaiya smiled.**

**"Well me and my brother Sota were looking for my cat one day Buyo, he wandered into a small hut in the shrine I lived at, I went into the hut and there was a well in the middle of it with a board and seals all over the top of it, then as I was walking out and suddenly the board broke and a giant hand came out of it and grabbed me, my brother was yelling, and I was brought through the well to this time. I guess you know the rest of how the Jewel came out of my body and all." Kagome said happy to tell someone who was actually interested in her story.**

**"Wow, that is weird. I'm gonna go for a walk for a few minutes if you don't mind anyone care to join me?" Kaiya asked.**

**"I better put up the bedrolls and clean up." Kagome said.**

**"I'll go with you Kichi." Sango volunteerd. Sango stood and started to walk towards the woods with Kaiya.**

**"Kagome is really nice."**

**"Yes she is and a good friend, she is caring and kind hearted."**

**"What about you? What is your past like? Why are you after Naraku?" Kaiya asked.**

**"Me, I'm a demon slayer, the only woman demon slayer in my village, Naraku killed my family and friends destroyed my whole village, except my younger brother of whom he has decided to take control of." **

**Sango and Kaiya enjoyed their walk and conversations, Kaiya even showed Sango how to grow Iris flowers without using seeds or water. When they returned everyone was waiting, they were to set out and continue their journey. They all got their things together and set out, the day was warm not too hot so everyone was comfortable walking. Kagome walked close to InuYasha with Shippo on her shoulder, Sango was walking by Kaiya and Miroku and little Kirara was trailing behing occasionally jumping on Sango's shoulder or in Miroku's arms. **

**That night they came to a village, the village was a familiar place to Kaiya, it was indeed Coricos, she was afraid someone would recognize her and call her Kaiya instead of Kichi, then she would be looked at as a liar. **

**"I'll look for an inn alright." Kagome offered.**

**"No need I own a hut at the end of the village we can stay there, the old lady I told you I stayed with left it to me so I own it." Kaiya said gesturing for them to follow her, on the streets people waved but no one said her name or stopped her which was good on her part. Later that night when all was dark and quiet Kaiya went outside to get some fresh air. Just as she was walking out of the hut she noticed InuYasha was on the roof laying watching the full moon and stars.**

**"InuYasha need some company?" Kaiya said jumping up onto the roof quietly landing. **

**"Sure, Kichi, answer me why you smell so familiar?" InuYasha said softly,**

**"InuYasha, I...I don't know. Maybe you met someone who resembled me or maybe we have met sometime long ago but I don't remember."**

**"Do you remember your parents at all? Mine died, my father in war and my mother by a demon named Gatenbaru. I am also after him for the murder of my mother."**

**"My parents...they were the greatest, they loved me with all of their hearts, but it wasn't to be, mother died of sickness and, I never found out what happened to father." She lied. She twisted the red sphere necklace it glowed so brightly. "What of your brother Sesshomaru?"**

**"He, is an ass, he cares for no one but himself, he hates the fact that a half breed shares his blood line and despises humans."**

**"InuYasha I haven-"**

**Just then crashing noises where heard from the other side of the village and a giant demon came into view, the demon was familiar.**

**"InuYasha son of Inutaishou and Izayoi! I have found you at last you shall die!" Yelled the demon.**

**"Who are you?" InuYasha yelled at the demon.**

**"Don't you remember me Gatenbaru! Ah and I see you still are around Kaiya the daughter of Kisho and Miyoko! What luck I have I shall take you both out!" **

**InuYasha looked at Kaiya then at Gatenbaru.**

**"I shall take care of that problem later, you're mine Gatenbaru!" **

**InuYasha took out his sword and it transformed. "Tetsusaiga!" **

**A/N: Hope you enjoy I worked on it all day, sorry to cut it off at an interesting part but gotta keep up the suspense. **


End file.
